The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘LAZZPO1315’.
The new Poinsettia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Merano, Italy. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely-branching Poinsettia plants with white-colored flower bracts.
The new Poinsettia plant originated from a polycross made by the Inventor in 2010 in Merano, Italy of a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. identified as code number 2008/255-004, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with mixed pollen from a number of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. proprietary selections and commercial varieties with white-colored flower bracts as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Poinsettia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated polycross in a controlled greenhouse environment in Merano, Italy in December, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Merano, Italy since May, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.